Yuki loves Tohru
by Lindsey Piano
Summary: Yuki finally tells Tohru the truth about how he feels about her.  How will she take it?  Will she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

ooc:/ Hey there, its Lindsey ^_^ I'm here to bring you this

Tohru x Yuki fanfic. 8D I hope you enjoy! :3 DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN OR AM AFFILIATED WITH ANYTHING FRUIT'S BASKET! I DON'T OWN IT, MAKE DEALS WITH IT, OR EAT RICEBALLS WITH IT. THANK YOU. IMMA TURN MY CAPS LOCK OFF NOW.

bic:/

Waking up and looking into the beautiful bright sunlight, Tohru yawned drowsily as she got up out of her bed to open the curtains covering her window more.

"Another beautiful Saturday, mom!" she smiled, and turned to face her mother's photo. "I wonder what it will have in store today!" Tohru's smile quickly turned soft as she began remembering her mom saying, 'The best start of the day is a healthy breakfast,' the way she would do on weekends. "I'll go make some rice balls, I'm sure the boys will like some!" and with that, the cheerful girl skipped out of her room, down the steps, and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, sound asleep lay Yuki. "Yuki?" Tohru whispered. "What were you doing all night, I wonder…" the curious girl noticed he held a small plant, and gently opened his clutched fist to find that the leaves hid a small, red strawberry. She quietly put the precious berry on the table, and began fixing the breakfast. "I won't be able to use the rice maker, I don't want to wake Yuki up…" she smiled at the boy as he rolled onto his side facing her, eyes closed with a smile on his face. "I wonder what he's dreaming about. It sure looks like he's enjoying himself in his own little world though," she said to herself in a low whisper. An idea sparked in her head. She unplugged the rice maker, and crept upstairs, carefully holding the wire and plug so it wouldn't scrape against the floor. She quietly made it into her room, and shut the door. Tohru slowly moved a shelf, trying not to make any noises, and smiled that sure enough, an outlet was there! She plugged the rice maker in, and it began whirling loudly. "Eek!" she squeaked. Someone forgot to turn the rice maker off, so she adjusted the switch quickly. "Whew…" she gave a sigh in relief.

As Tohru finished setting up the table, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Yuki was still there, sound asleep. It was almost as though he had waited for her to make breakfast all night. But Tohru knew that wasn't the case, he probably wanted to show her the first strawberry of the season. Setting the rice balls on the table, everything was finally ready. Except, something was missing. The rice balls looked so… bland. Sure they were white and nice, but they seemed to lack color. So, she opened the refrigerator to see if there were any fresh fruits. Sure enough, a bag of apples lay on the middle shelf. "Perfect!" she whispered. Tohru opened the bag of apples, cut them into slices, and served them with the rice balls. Shigure was the first to come to the table, as always. "Good morning, Tohru!" he grinned. "You've made breakfast I see, you're such a sweet girl!" he quickly grabbed a rice ball off his plate and took a bite.

"Its not a problem really, you're letting me stay here after all!" she beamed. At that moment, Yuki woke up.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Shigure grinned. "Tohru's made us a wonderful breakfast!" he sang. Tohru laughed a little.

"Its just rice balls and apple slices, no big deal!"

"But these rice balls aren't burnt!" he chimed gleefully.

"If you don't like my cooking, just say so…" Yuki muttered.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru smiled. "Here, your strawberry," she said handing him the berry.

"Oh, thank you very much, Ms. Honda," he accepted the berry with a smile. Finally, Kyo came down, with a smug look on his face as always.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since yesterday," Kyo yawned.

"That makes four of us," Shigure sighed with a mouthful of rice.

"Shaddup, I'm getting tired of you're smartass comments!"

"Don't be such a fool, stupid cat," Yuki warned.

"Guys? Please don't argue!" Tohru pleaded. But it was too late, Kyo went in to punch Yuki. Yuki dodged quickly, but Kyo just kept the throws coming, even though Yuki dodged them all. Finally, after about thirteen misses, Yuki kicked Kyo knocking him against the side of the wall; luckily it didn't break.

"Honestly, you need to just let it go…" Yuki sighed. Kyo sighed.

"I'll get you back," Kyo vowed. "I PROMISE!" he shouted, and ran up to Yuki about to punch him in the face. Yuki quickly reacted by putting his hand in front, catching the blow.

"Shigure?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Yes?" he said biting an apple.

"Kyo and Yuki seem extra feisty today, any idea why?" Shigure merely sighed at the comment.

"Today is Yuki's birthday. That's why."

Ooc: Cliffhanger ending! 8D *dramatic music* Please review! :3 Also, I have absolutely NO IDEA where this is going, so please, spare with me xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ooc:/ Why hello again :3 I'd like to thank a 'certain someones' for giving me my first reviews 8D *party popper* I DO NOT OWN FRUIT'S BASKET IN ANY MANNER. I ALSO AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THEM, KNOW THEM, AND I CERTAINLY DON'T SKIP AounD PICKING STRAWBERRIES WITH THEM. So then, without further ado, here we goooooo! :D

Bic:/

"Yuki's… birthday?" Tohru asked confused.

"That's right…" Shigure sighed in sadness. "His birthday."

"Well, why didn't he tell me? Did I do something wrong? Oh no, I need to get him a birthday present!" Tohru felt as if she could just weep.

"Oh no, Tohru, its not your fault!" Shigure promised. "Yuki never really likes others to know about it, so, forget I said anything!"

"Okay…" Tohru sighed. "If you say so, Shigure." However, even though she said so, Shigure knew that this wasn't the end of what he'd hear of Yuki's birthday.

"Look you cat, just because I have manners and you don't doesn't give you the right…"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR LECTURE, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo interrupted. "You're really starting to piss me off…" he said taking a bite of a rice ball.

"You're letting your anger get the best of you, you don't need me to help you be an ass."

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING?" a twinge of rivalry struck between the two members of the zodiac.

"Boys? Please stop fighting…" Tohru sighed, picking up a bowl of leeks.

"My apologies, Ms. Honda." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, whatever…" Kyo rolled his eyes, blushing a bit.

"So Yuki, I uh… made you some steamed leeks!" Tohru grinned, holding out a bowl.

"They're my favorite, thanks Tohru. You're such a sweet girl." Yuki couldn't help but blush a bit. Tohru was always so kind to him. She always seemed to know when he was having a bad day. He wished that in some way he could repay her.

"Oh, its no problem! I'm happy to do it!" Tohru smiled. "Maybe later today we can go pick some more of those strawberries that came up! I just got a recipe from a book at the library for a strawberry pie," Tohru said as she put Kyo and Shigure's plate in the sink.

"That sounds wonderful," Yuki beamed. "Here," he began walking over to Tohru. "Let me help out with the dishes, that way we can go sooner."

"Thanks, that's nice of you, Yuki!" Tohru grinned happily. And with that, Yuki washed dishes with Tohru, and they departed for the secret base.

In the garden, Yuki's eyes widened in horror. All the plants were gone. All of them were pulled up, only a few roots remained.

"What… the…" Yuki was speechless in disgust. All those plants he and Tohru had planted. Gone. His plants. Tohru's plants. THEIR plants.

"Who would do something like this?" Tohru said, a bit angry as well. Yuki knew this had upset her as much as it upset him. However, she wasn't about to show it.

"This just like last year, dammit." Yuki muttered just loud enough for Tohru to hear.

"Huh?" Tohru asked confused. This had happened before?

"Last year on this exact date, the same thing happened. Shigure and I thought it was some kind of animal taking it, but it had never happened before, so we knew it wasn't the case," Yuki sighed in sadness. "I swear, this particular day is the worst…"

"So that's why you don't like your birthday…" Tohru said, confessing her knowledge of it. "You hate the fact that someone stole from you… On this day,"

"How did you know that?" Yuki asked surprised.

"I asked Shigure why you and Kyo seemed more into arguing today. He told me what day it was," Tohru explained. Yuki sighed.

"Of course he did…"

"We can go shopping if you want," Tohru pointed out. "I need to go there for the rest of the ingredients anyway!" she added with a smile.

"But Ms. Honda… It won't be the same…" Yuki frowned. "We planted those… You and I. That's what made them so special…" Tohru couldn't help but blush.

"That may be true, Yuki…" Tohru started. Her smile was almost completely erased off her face. "But I'm not about to let you without a special treat on your birthday," she said bringing her warm smile back. Yuki gave a little chuckle.

"Thanks, Tohru."

"For what?"

"For helping me. You put me in a better mood. Who knows? Maybe I'll learn to like my birthday, because of you."

Ooc:/ Sorry I didn't add sooner, school JUST got out for me, and now I should be writing a chapter every two days. ^_^ Also, if there's anything you'd like to see in the story, please add it in a review! Next chapter though, they'll be going into the supermarket. :3 Sorry this one was a little long D; UNTIL NEXT TIME~


End file.
